Tetsuya Kuroko
' |zdjęcie = |kanji = 黒子 テツヤ |płeć = Mężczyzna |wiek = 16 |wzrost = 168 cm |waga = 57kg |urodziny = 31 stycznia (Wodnik) |grupa krwi = A |zespół = Teikō (kiedyś) Seirin |talent = Misdirection Vanishing Drive Phantom Shot Ignite Pass Kai Misdirection Overflow Quashi Emperor Eye |pierwsze wystąpienie manga = Rozdział 1 |pierwsze wystąpienie anime = Odcinek 1 |głos vomic = Ami Koshimizu |głos anime = Kenshō Ono}} '''Tetsuya Kuroko' jest głównym bohaterem mangi i anime Kuroko no Basuke. Był jednym z Pokolenia Cudów nazywany "Szóstym Zawodnikiem Widmo". Jest wyspecjalizowany w zmyłkach i podaniach. Obecnie gra w Seirin z zamiarem wprowadzenia zespołu i Kagamiego na szczyt drużyn Japonii. Wygląd Kuroko jest słabej postury jak na koszykarza. Ma jasno niebieskie włosy. Jego oczy są również niebieskie, a wyraz twarzy niezmiennie spokojny. Ma dość bladą skórę. Nosi koszulkę z numerem 11. Podczas gry w kosza nosi również czarne frotki na obu nadgarstkach. Jego buty do gry są białe z niebieskimi smugami. Na co dzień nosi standardowy mundurek szkolny: średni japoński gakuran. Top jest czarny z długimi rękawami i stojącym kołnierzykiem przylegającym do szyi. Do tego nosi typowe czarne spodnie. Osobowość thumb|right|Wściekły Kuroko Kuroko ma dość prostą osobowość. Jest bardzo pracowity i zawsze stawia sprawy zespołu ponad własne. Jest małomówny i niezauważalny, co dobrze współpracuje z Missdirection. Mimo początkowego charakteru, Tetsuya wścieka się z powodu brudnej gry Mokoto Hanamiyi. Wtedy jego aura zmienia się drastycznie budząc w Kagamim strach. Kiedy Kuroko się denerwuje, atmosfera robi się bardzo ciężka. Wtedy trudno go pokonać przez ogromnego ducha walki. Kuroko w metaforyczny sposób mówi o sobie, że jest "cieniem". Oznacza to, że gra on dla innych i staje się silniejszy, gdy jego partner, czyli "światło", jest silny. Dawniej jego "światłem" był Aomine, a obecnie jest nim Kagami. Jego przyjaciele - Kagami, Aomine i Kise są w szoku jak Tetsuya łatwo potrafi rozśmieszyć Momoi. Kuroko często zwraca uwagę Kagamiemu, że powinien być bardziej delikatny dla kobiet. thumb|left|Kuroko i Tetsuya#2 Ogólnie rzecz biorąc jest on bardzo spokojną i racjonalną osobą, ale czasami trochę głupkowatą. W jednym z omake mówi, że może być widoczny i naciąga sobie kurtkę na głowę przez co ludzie zauważają go i zaczynają się śmiać. Są chwile, gdzie wykorzystuje swoje zdolności do ucieczki, a także, aby ukryć fakt, że spóźnił się na trening. Choć początkowo jest chłodny dla kolegów z drużyny, to z czasem staje się weselszy i bardziej otwarty. Ma słabość do słodkich zwierząt, takich jak psy czy kotki. Historia thumb|right|Kuroko w gimnazjum Gdy Kuroko zaczął uczęszczać do Gimnazjum Teikō, wstąpił do tamtejszej drużyny koszykarskiej, jednak z powodu słabych umiejętności został przydzielony do trzeciego składu. Po treningu, Tetsuya zostawał dłużej na sali gimnastycznej, aby poprawić swoje umiejętności. Jego koledzy z drużyny nie zauważyli go tam, dlatego uważali, że dźwięki odbijanej piłki to sprawka ducha. Trwało to do czasu, gdy zauważył go tam Aomine i wtedy Kuroko się mu przedstawił. Szybko się zaprzyjaźnili, ćwiczyli razem, a jeden drugiego darzył ogromnym szacunkiem. thumb|left|Kuroko w stroju drużyny Teikō Kiedy Kuroko oznajmił mu, że chce opuścić drużynę na jeden dzień, Daiki go powstrzymał i powiedział, że bardzo podziwia miłość Tetsuyi do koszykówki. Jeszcze wtedy zawodnicy z pierwszego składu: Akashi, Midorima i Murasakibara (Kise wtedy jeszcze nie należał do zespołu) nie zwracali zbytnio na niego uwagi. thumb|right|Kuroko i Aomine Później Akashi odkrył niezwykłą zdolność Kuroko do znikania z pola widzenia, czy niezwracania na siebie uwagi. Ostatecznie Tetsuya dostał szanse w jednym meczu i wtedy został zaakceptowany jako świetny podający. Podczas tego meczu Kuroko po raz pierwszy odkrył u siebie zdolność do zmyłek i niewidzialnych podań. Stał się częścią zespołu, który był później nazywany Pokoleniem Cudów. W drugim roku został osobistym instruktorem Kise, który wciąż był żółtodziobem. Zaprzyjaźnili się gdy grali w jednym meczu. W czasie pobytu w drużynie Teikō miał na koszulce numer 15. W tym czasie poznał również Momoi dając jej patyk od loda z napisem "zwycięzca", wtedy dziewczyna się w nim zakochała. thumb|left|Aomine oddala się od Kuroko Na drugim roku Kuroko był świadkiem przebudzenia się Aomine. Podczas gdy reszta Pokolenia Cudów miała zdolności nieco ponad średniej, Daiki zaczął postępować agresywnie. W rezultacie stał się silnym zawodnikiem i nie mógł znaleźć godnego siebie rywala, dlatego przestał uczęszczać na treningi. Wtedy Tetsuya zmotywował go do dalszych ćwiczeń i obiecał, że w końcu znajdzie godnego siebie przeciwnika. Aomine powrócił do ćwiczeń, ale szybko odkrył, że grając na poważnie niszczy ducha walki przeciwników. Wtedy Daiki oznajmił Kuroko, że jedyną osobą która może go pokonać jest on sam. Od tego momentu ich przyjaźń zaczęła się rozpadać. thumb|200px|right|Załamanie Kuroko w gimnazjum Na trzecim roku Tetsuya zaczął wątpić w drużynę, a po finale ostatniego turnieju opuścił drużynę i zniknął. Kuroko znienawidził wtedy koszykówkę, jednak nie jest w pełni wyjaśnione dlaczego. Możliwe, że Kuroko znienawidził koszykówkę, ponieważ zasada Kiseki no Sedai (Pokolenia Cudów), mówiąca o tym, że liczy się tylko zwycięstwo, była według niego niewłaściwa. Przez to wydawało się mu iż członkowie drużyny, dla których liczyło się tylko zwycięstwo, a niegra zespołowa, zaczęli rozwijać swoje umiejętności, zostawiając Tetsuye za sobą. Oprócz tego, na Mistrzostwach w trzeciej klasie Kuroko został kontuziowany. Przez to nie mogł zagrać przeciwko swojemu najlepszemu przyjacielowi, z którym grał kiedyś w koszykówkę, i któremu obiecał wspólny oficjalny mecz. Poprosił więc Akashiego o to, by drużyna dała z siebie wszystko podczas tego meczu. Niestety drużyna nie wzięła tej rozgrywki na poważnie. Zrobili grę, która polegała na tym, aby zakończyć mecz wynikiem, w którym będą same jedynki. Mecz zakończył się wynikiem 11:111 dla gimnazjum Teiko. Przyjaciel Tetsu - Ogiwara - załamał się i ogłosił, że rzuca koszykówkę. Kuroko nie mogąc się z tym pogodzić poszedł w jego ślady. Potem jednak postanowił, że udowodni Pokoleniu Cudów, że ich koszykówka jest niewłaściwa i wrócił do gry. Fabuła Wprowadzenie Kuroko pojawia się na rozpoczęciu pierwszego roku w Liceum Seirin. Idzie przez tłum ludzi, którzy są namawiani przez uczniów do dołączenia do ich klubów, ale nikt nie zaczepia Tetsuyi, ponieważ nikt go nie zauważa. Poszukuje szkolnego klubu koszykarskiego i wypełnia formularz niezauważony przez nikogo. Koganei widzi jego podanie, a Riko jest zaskoczona tym, że nie zauważyła jednego z Pokolenia Cudów. thumb|right|Kuroko "ujawnia swoją obecność" Na pierwszym treningu, Riko wykorzystuje swoją zdolność skanowania ciała na wszystkich w zespole. Nie widziała Kuroko i zastanawia się gdzie jest, reszta drużyny również go nie widziała. Aida decyduje, żeby rozpocząć trening bez niego, jednak Tetsuya cały czas stał przed nią. Riko i pozostali są w szoku widząc go, ponieważ nikt go wcześniej nie zauważył. Trenerka zleca zdjęcie koszulki, by mogła zobaczyć jego statystyki i stwierdza, że są one poniżej normy. Po treningu, Kagami idzie do restauracji fast-food, zamawia dużo hamburgerów i zajmuje miejsce przy losowym stoliku. Przypadkowo Tetsuya siedzi przy tym samym stole. Kagami nie zauważył Kuroko i jest zaskoczony, gdy w końcu go dostrzega. Taiga pyta, co tu robi, a Tetsuya odpowiada, że przyszedł, bo uwielbia tutejsze szejki waniliowe. Kagami mówi mu, aby poszedł z nim na chwilę. thumb|left|Konfrontacja Kuroko i Kagami'ego Docierają do małego boiska i Kagami pyta co Kuroko ukrywa. Mówi Tetsuyi, że uczył się koszykówki w Ameryce i pod tym względem Japonia jest o wiele słabsza niż Ameryka. Dodaje, że gra w koszykówkę dla dreszczyku emocji i słyszał o Pokoleniu Cudów. Wyjaśnia Kuroko, że czuję zapach przeciwnika w pewnym stopniu i chociaż jego zapach powinien być słaby, to nie czuję nic. Tetsuya jest dla niego bezwonny. Podaje mu piłkę i wyzywa na mecz, aby samemu się przekonać jaki Kuroko jest. Tetsuya mówi, że również planował grę jeden na jednego, po czym zdjemuje kurtkę. Zaczynają grać. Kuroko próbuje strzelać, ale pudłuje lub strzał zostaje zablokowany (trudno to stwierdzić). Jest dużo wolniejszy niż Kagami. Mecz zostaje szybko rozstrzygnięty, Taiga wygrywa. Kagami uznaje, że ruchy Kuroko są dość amatorskie. Krzyczy na niego, mówiąc, że przeceniania siebie myśląc, że może wygrać z nim w ten sposób. Tetsuya zaprzecza, mówiąc, że Taiga jest oczywiście silniejszy i po prostu chciał zobaczyć jego siłę. Kagami przygotowuje się do wyjścia, mówiąc, że Kuroko że jest słaby i że powinien porzucić koszykówkę. Tetsuya odpowiada, że jest inny niż Taiga, ale kocha koszykówkę i nie zamierza rezygnować. Następnego dnia pierwszaki Seirin grają mecz przeciwko drugorocznym. Podczas, gdy Kagami zdobywa wszystkie punkty, Kuroko ponownie okazuje się słaby i kilka razy piłka zostaje mu odebrana. Gdy drugoroczni zdobywają 16-sto punktową przewagę, Taiga złości się, a Tetsuya go uspokaja. Riko myśli, że zupełnie zapomniała o Kuroko, nawet będąc sędzią. Po wznowieniu gry Tetsuya zwraca piłkę Fukudzie. Fukuda podaje piłkę i Kuroko od razu przekierowuje ją do Furihaty, który był pod koszem i trafił prostym lay-up. Tetsuya dalej wykonuje swoje "niewidzialne" podania do pierwszaków, którzy zyskują coraz więcej punktów. Pozostałych graczy Seirin zdumiewają możliwości Kuroko, które Riko analizuje. Tetsuya zyskuje nieco szacunku Kagamiego, mini-gra powoli dobiega końca. Brakuje im jeszcze jednego punktu, by wygrać. Kuroko przejmuje piłkę i kieruje się do kosza, wykonuje lay-up... ale pudłuje. Nagle za nim pojawia się Kagami i wykonuje wsad. Pierwszacy odnoszą zwycięstwo. Umiejętności Misdirection thumb|right|200px To technika wymagająca zręcznych rąk. Kuroko odwraca uwagę przeciwników od siebie, a następnie wkracza niespodziewanie do akcji. Wykorzystuje on swoją "niewidzialność", aby móc z łatwością podawać. Kiedy przeciwnik nie może go zobaczyć, jest mu o wiele łatwiej ukraść piłkę. Misdirection jest techniką, która oszukuje zmysły przeciwnika. Dzięki tej umiejętności dostał przydomek "zawodnik widmo". Invisible Pass thumb|right|200px W następstwie dezorientacji przeciwnika, Kuroko wykorzystuje się jako przekaźnik podań i przekierowuje piłkę do innego zawodnika z drużyny po prostu delikatnie dotykając piłkę. Kuroko otrzymując piłkę od innego gracza, zmienia jej kurs do zawodnika z drużyny. To przejście jest bardzo trudne do przewidzenia i prawie zawsze prowadzi do kosza. Cyclone Pass Kuroko bierze piłkę, obraca się bardzo szybko i wypuszcza piłkę w przód. Atak jest bardzo szybki i mocny, i leci w linii prostej od początku do końca kursu, który jest idealny do szybkiego kontrataku. Ktoś zauważa go jako wiązki laserowe. Ignite Pass Jako rozszerzenie jego regularnym przebiegu, Kuroko może również przenieść piłkę jeszcze szybciej. On tylko robi to, czy jego niezauważalne przejścia mogą być przechwytywane w pewnym momencie. W ten sposób siłą przełęczy znacznie zwiększy i piłka będzie poruszać się znacznie szybciej. To przejście jest również nazywany Przełęcz Przyspieszania. Ignite Pass Kai thumb|right|200px Nowa, ulepszona wersja Ignite Pass. Kuroko obraca rękę i nadgarstek w kółko i tworzy obrót wokół piłki. W ten sposób, Kuroko kładzie większe przyspieszenie i moc do wystrzału piłki. Piłka jest tak silna, że może nawet przejść przez asa generacji - Aomine. Nauczył się tego na obozie szkoleniowym zimowym, w ramach szkolenia Kagetora. Vanishing Drive Zdolność do niepostrzeżonego przejścia obok graczy podczas dryblingu piłką, tworząc jego dysk "znikania". Jest na tyle skuteczna, aby przejść przez obronę Shintaro Midorimy, członka Pokolenia Cudów. Misdirection Overflow thumb|right|200px Jest to technika, działająca wtedy, gdy Kuroko ma nadmiar "energii", sprawia, ze jest ciągle obserwowany, dzięki temu, może to wykorzystać, by ukryć ruchy swoich kolegów i w okamgnieniu mogą wymijać swoich przeciwników. Quasi-Emperor Eye Aby korzystać z jego misdirection, Kuroko musi analizować i przewidywać ruchy przeciwników. To pozwala mu obserwować zachowania i zwyczaje innych, ale przede wszystkim jego kolegów z drużyny. Kuroko zdobywał tą wiedzę z głębokiego zaufania i więzi kutej między jego kolegami z drużyny, a jego umiejętnościami obserwacji. Relacje Cytaty Ciekawostki [[Plik:Kuroko_early_concept.png|thumb|right|Kuroko w początkowej koncepcji z Kuroko no Basuke one-shot]] *W Datebook możemy zobaczyć pierwszą koncepcję Tetsuyi. Jego wygląd się zbytnio nie zmienił, jednak wydaje się on mniej ponury i niewidzialny niż w końcowej koncepcji. *W pierwszym sondażu popularności Kuroko uzyskał 2625 głosów jednocześnie wygrywając. Wygrał również w drugim sondażu z 2242 głosami. *Jego nazwisko, Kuroko, w rzeczywistości jest japońskim określeniem "stagehands" (sceniczne ręce) używanego w teatrze. Tam występują zwierzęta, lalki, przedmioty… i ręce aktora którymi nimi kieruje, jednak sam aktor pozostaje "niewidzialny". Jest to widoczne odniesieni do stylu koszykówki Kuroko. *W Kanji 黒(Kuro) oznacza czarny, przez co można go uważać za cień. *Uderzenie pięścią w piłkę w koszykówce jest naruszeniem przepisów. Ponieważ Tetsuya zrobił to w celu przyspieszenia piłki, w 4 tomie pięść została zmieniona na dłoń. Potem w Ignite Pass ciągle był pokazywany z dłonią. Jego Ignite Pass Kai też jest ukazywane z dłonią. *Jego ulubione przedmioty w szkole to geografia i historia. *Biorąc pod uwagę japoński rok szkolny (w którym szkoła zaczyna i kończy się w kwietniu), Kuroko będzie najmłodszy z Pokolenia Cudów, a Kise najstarszy. *Większość postaci nazywa go po nazwisku – Kuroko, czasami z przyrostkiem –kun. Istnieje jednak kilka wyjątków: Kise (Kurokochi), Murasakibara (Kuro-chin), Aomine (Tetsu), Momoi (Tetsu-kun) oraz Akashi (Tetsuya). *Tetsuya jest członkiem Komitetu Bibliotecznego. *Według Biblii Postaci, typ dziewczyny Kuroko, to delikatna. Jeżeli miałby alternatywną pracę to byłby nauczycielem w przedszkolu. *Jego ulubionym jedzeniem jest shake waniliowy. *Kuroko może wykorzystywać swoją zdolność Misdirection dla rozrywki, np. podczas wykonywania magicznych sztuczek. *Numer identyfikatora Tetsuyi to 102153. *Po spaniu Kuroko ma tak rozczochrane włosy, że każdy jest zszokowany widząc go z taką fryzurą, a Hyuga stwierdził, że jego fryz jest oblędny. Odniesienia Nawigacja id:Tetsuya Kuroko en:Tetsuya Kuroko es:Kuroko Tetsuya fr:Tetsuya Kuroko ja:黒子テツヤ zh:黑子哲也 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Gracze Kategoria:Pokolenie Cudów Kategoria:Liceum Seirin